To Save Their Damned Souls
by Jasper Hale's Girl
Summary: PostEclipse AUkinda Alice is killed in the battle during Eclipse. This is how I imagine Jasper dealing with the loss of his beloved. His refuge is found in a new vampire who stays with the Cullens to hide.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my idea of what could happen if Alice was killed in the fight at the end of Eclipse. Please dont bitch sayin that Alice and Jasper are soulmates and Jasper wouldnt stay around without Alice. I know that. I love both Alice and Jasper to death. I am not saying with this story that they should be split up. It is just a story. Dont kill me for being a little creative and very bored one day.

Chapter One

-June 1957-  
Beverly  
I sat with the love of my life, James, on the front porch of my house. We were discussing our future, something that was a big topic for us the last couple weeks since my graduation. He was going into his second year at the University of Michigan and I was just starting out my life in the real world. The next day I was leaving for vacation with my family for a month, heading to California to see my grandparents.

"How many more hours until you leave?" he asked me.

I pulled his right wrist up for me to look at his watch. 9:29 pm. "Eleven and a half hours." I calculated.

"And how many until you come back home?"

I laughed. "Too many to even begin to add up."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders and I fell into place next to him.

"I really wish you weren't going to leave. Then we can start planning everything for next year." He stated and then kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and looked down at the ring on my left hand. James had proposed to me the day after my graduation. The ring had been his grandmother's and she gave it to him when he and I met four years ago when I started high school. She knew that he and I were going to be together forever. I cant say how happy I was that she was right.

"I know. But part of this trip is so that I could start looking at dresses. All of the gorgeous ones just have to be on the other side of the country." I laughed.

"You know that anything that you wear will be gorgeous on you Bevvy." He commented. I loved that nickname of his for me.

I giggled at the name. I couldn't help but imagine that this would be us by the end of summer next year. Sitting on our own porch, listening to the sounds of the night around us, just being together like this.

I was already starting to imagine married life with James. And next year just couldn't come fast enough.

"What kind of house do you want?" I asked as I snuggled more into him.

He wrapped both of his arms around me and sighed, thinking of his answer. "Not too big. I don't want you to have to spend all day cleaning and then be tired when I come home. But not too small either because I really don't think our children will want to sleep in the same room as their parents." He laughed.

I smiled. I just couldn't wait for us to be married. He was the perfect guy. Smart, athletic, strong minded, caring, sweet, everything that a guy should be. And he was going to be mine forever.

-the next day-  
We left five hours ago and were now stranded in the middle of nowhere. Something about the car battery or something or other. I don't do cars, that's James' territory. And apparently not Daddy's either.

We hadn't eaten since we left the house that morning and we were starting to get hungry.

"Mom, do we have anything to eat? I'm starving." I asked my mother from the backseat.

"Me too Mom. Completely starving." My 14year old brother David echoed next to me.

Mom pulled the picnic basket from the floor next to her feet into her lap and opened it. The car was filled with the sweet aroma of sandwiches, cookies, crackers and everything else that Mom packed for the trip if we were to get hungry on the way. She handed back two sandwiches to us and gave one to Daddy and kept one for herself.

"How long have we been sitting here John?" Mom asked Daddy after we finished the sandwiches.

We were now outside of the car and sitting in the shade of the few trees that were on the side of the road. David and I were in the middle of our third game of Scrabble and I was trying to come up with a word with the jumble of letters I had in front of me.

Daddy must have looked at his watch because he told Mom that it has been a couple hours.

"Doesn't anyone drive on this road? We haven't seen a car since we got here." Daddy nearly shouted. He was getting hot and irritated, and that made his temper go up more than it would in a normal situation.

"Come on Bev! Its your word." David told me.

"I am aware of that David. I'm trying to figure one out. So just hold your horses." I replied back. I was really bad at this game. I was much more better with numbers than with letters. All I had in my letters were a V, W, P, Z, G, X and a C. And unless there was a word in the English language that was spelled Gwpvzcx, I was stuck. I raised my hands up in surrender. "I forfeit. You win." I told him and tossed my tiles back into the bag and got ready for another game… another loss to my 14year old brother. If only James were there, he would whisper tips in my ear and give me a better chance at winning. Though, even with James helping me, I would still lose, but at least with a little more dignity than usual.

As we started setting up the next game, we heard the sound that we were all dying to hear for the last 3hours. A car engine!

David and Daddy went around to the edge of the road to the driver would see them and hopefully pull over and offer help, while Mom and I started putting the game away in anticipation of the help. I had decided that when we were at the next hotel tonight, I would 'accidentally' leave the game in the closet of the hotel room.

I heard Daddy telling the driver of our car trouble and asked if he could give us a ride to the next town to call for a tow truck. I waited for the response, but didn't hear one.

Then everything happened very fast, I could barely blink, it was almost a blur.

Daddy and David both screamed and that set Mom and I on alert. Before either of us could move, we were both attacked.

I heard Mom scream and I felt someone wrench my head to the side and pressure on my neck.

Then all I felt was pain. The worst pain that I have ever felt in my life. I was on fire! I started hitting at my neck, trying to get the fire out, but the pain only increased dramatically.

I screamed. For David, Mom, Daddy, James, anyone to get the fire out before it consumed me and I burnt to death.

But my cries went completely unanswered.

As I felt someone scoop me into their arms, my heart felt like that it was going to burst out of my chest. I prayed for God to just take me so I could be rid of the pain that I was suffering from. I was laid down and someone took my hand. Then I heard very softly, "Squeeze as hard as you want. It helps." It was a woman. I did as she told me, but it didn't distract me from the agony that I was in.

"I don't see why you didn't just drain her Tim! You said you were done with changing them when you changed me!" the woman snapped harshly.

"I have plans for her…" a male voice, presumably Tim's, replied with a slight laugh from in front of us.

Next chapter right after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-May 2006-  
Jasper  
I kept up with my brothers as we ran home from our latest hunt. We had gone way out of our way this time out. Alice had seen a family camping in our usual hunting ground, and no one wanted to test my limits with that, so we had gone 50miles north of Forks to the forest.

"I could have had that last one Jasper! Just wait until next time!" Emmett shouted over his shoulder at me when we approached the house.

Emmett's wife, Rosalie, came out from the garage when she heard us. After kissing Emmett, she walked over to me.

"Don't tell me that you got the last grizzly before him." She started with me.

"Ok. I wont." I hid my smile as I started towards the house.

"You are going to regret that Jasper! Now he is going to be in a pissy mood all night!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"Sure he will." I laughed and headed upstairs to the room I shared with my wife, Alice.

I walked into our room and found my beautiful wife lying on her stomach on our bed, going through the latest catalogue from Bloomingdales. Pen in hand, phone next to her on the bed, she was ready for another round of 'Alice's Home Shopping Network'.

I walked over and gave her a quick kiss before heading into our bathroom to clean off all the dirt, mud, and blood that had covered me in the hunt. I showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt and walked out of the bathroom.

My wife had not moved since I went in to clean up. I walked over and kissed the top of her head when I approached the bed. She looked up and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and I had a glace at the page she was on and the items that were circled and marked with her various notes.

"Are you shopping for yourself or Bella?" I asked as I sat next to her on the bed, remembering her habit of exchanging Edward's girlfriend, Bella's, 'outdated' clothes in her room for new fashions.

"Bella." She replied as she circled a blue lace top and marked it with Bella's size. "She really needs to get out of that brown phase of hers."

I couldn't help but laugh at my wife's attempts to improve Bella's fashion style. "You know Sweetie, I think Bella is enough of a big girl to be able to pick out her own clothing." I tried to come to the poor human's defense whenever I could. But my wife won every round, so I knew this wouldn't be any different.

"I know. I am just trying to give her a gentle nudge into the direction that is best for her tones and body type."

"Or more like a giant shove Alice!" Bella's voice came from our doorway.

Edward must have just gotten back from picking her up from her father's house.

"Oh Bella! Thank God you're here!" Alice exclaimed and jumped off of the bed. Bella gave me a defeated look in her eyes as she knew what was coming. Alice rushed over to her with the catalogue in hand and pulled her into the room. "I just found the cutest bra that would look absolutely adorable on you! I need your size!"

"No no no!" Edward shouted as he stomped into our room to rescue his girlfriend from the clutches of my wife. "You do NOT need to be buying my girlfriend ANY undergarments Alice!"

"Alice, really, please don't. Its not like anyone is going to be seeing them, so why waste all of that money on it?" Bella questioned. It was not a secret that Edward and Bella hadn't done anymore than kiss, only because Edward was already pushing his limits just being around her. To add that much intimacy would probably make Edward's head explode.

"Oh come on Bella! It is so cute! Look at this! It would look absolutely fabulous on you!" my wife continued. She showed Bella a picture of the bra in question and Bella's face got flustered when she saw it, apparently much more racy than any of her current garments.

Bella sighed and I knew what she was going to say, her only scapegoat out of this situation. "Alice, I'll make you a deal. You don't buy me any underwear, and you can take me shopping and buy me any other clothes you want for one day." Bella shuddered as she spoke the last few words. I could feel her apprehension at what can of worms this would open for their next time out.

"Deal." Alice agreed and shook Bella's hand to seal the agreement. "We can go this weekend!" she declared excitedly as her gold eyes sparkled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Looking forward to it…" she said with much less enthusiasm than Alice.

Edward pulled Bella out of the room to save her from having to suffer through anymore of Alice's attempts of dressing her up.

Alice plopped back onto our bed and began dialing the order number for Bloomingdales. After she told the poor human on the other end of the line all of the items that she wanted (I lost count after 20), I handed her the credit card and waited patiently for her to finish with the order. When she was absolutely certain that everything would be here by Wednesday, she hung up the phone and looked up at me as she handed me back the card, with a very satisfied look on her small face.

"May I ask as to why you need all of that stuff here by Wednesday?" I looked down at her.

She grinned. "Because I ordered Bella some new shoes from Jimmy Choo earlier and I need to see if the colors match, its not really easy to compare them in the catalogues." She explained.

Edward must have seen it in her mind because the next sound we heard was Bella from his room upstairs. "NO MORE SHOES ALICE!!"

I laid down on the bed and Alice crawled up to lay next to me, her head on my chest in the exact place where my still heart was.

My favorite place in the world.

* * *

Ok, lemme know what you think so far. This story is literally something from the tiniest idea I got a couple weeks ago. I really don't know what will happen, so it might get totally crazy at some points, but it is just something to keep me from losing it completely while waiting for Breaking Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-June 2006-  
Beverly  
I walked into the house after my lone hunt. Tim and Kat were both too distracted by other things to go with me that time, so I went alone, which was sometimes best because I was able have any of the humans I wanted, instead of threatening Kat or Tim if they wanted the same ones.

Tonight I went farther than I had gone with either of them. All the way up to Idaho. Not the most ideal place for hunting, but the houses there were few and far between, so I was able to have an entire family and get out without anyone noticing.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I went upstairs to my room.

Usually, a vampire has the most exceptional hearing imaginable. But a trait that was carried over from my human life was my ability to be silent while moving. So when Tim changed me all those years ago, it made me even more quiet, to where even vampires cant hear when I move around. Which then makes it impossible for humans to hear me approaching.

I went into my room and shut the door. I fell onto my bed and then noticed a few last drops of blood from the last human I had, I think it was the teenage son of the last family, on my arm. Wanting to savor the taste even more, I just licked it from my hand and remembered how he tasted. He was the best I've had in a long time. Lately, I've only had average blood. This kid was different. It was almost like when I had my first human, the taste was the best thing ever to touch my lips.

I grabbed my headphones and iPod from the nightstand and pushed the headphones into my ears and scrolled to my childhood playlist, humans would call it the 'Oldies'. I called it 'The best music ever created'.

I began to relive the hunt in my head, as the sounds of the Everly Brothers filled my ears. I had to have been really into my reliving, because I started to hear Tim and Kat downstairs talking with someone. In the middle of the Andrew Sisters chorus of 'Oh Johnny', I turned off the music and pulled the buds out of my ears to listen better.

"JoAnna was the one who informed us of your destructive behavior." A young female voice explained. I had heard that voice before… I just couldn't put a name or face to it.

"JoAnna?" Tim questioned. "She left us almost 50years ago. How could she know what we have or haven't done?"

JoAnna Merick. Tim's mate when he turned me. Not long after I was changed, he became more interested in me than her. It impressed him with how little I had to do to get the humans to come to me. All I needed to do was smile sweetly and bat my eyes and they were mine. If they got on edge about my red eyes, I would just explain that they were contacts and that would keep them from running. In reality, our red eyes were from the human blood that we consume. They are black when we are thirsty, then go to red after we have quenched our thirst.

JoAnna had finally gotten fed up with Tim ignoring her in favor of me, so she left, only saying that he would regret the day he changed me and stormed off. We haven't seen or heard from her since then, which really didn't bother either of us. He was over her when I came along, and I had only been with her a couple months when she left.

"She claims that she has been keeping watch on you as you move from place to place, leaving some very curious humans in your wake." A male voice responded.

"Oh that is complete bullshit Caius. I would have sensed her if she were anywhere within 20miles of us." Kat fired. That was Kat's gift, she was able to sense if there were other vampires in our vicinity for up to 20miles.

Caius… The Volturi! Caius and Jane… it is never good when those two show up.

"Well that is just it Katherine. She claims that she was able to stay beneath your radar so you would not be aware of her presence." Jane explained.

"You keep saying 'she claims'. Meaning that she has not shown you any solid proof of these allegations." Tim nearly shouted.

"Oh but she did provide proof Timothy." Caius answered.

"We are very sorry for this…" Jane said quietly. Didn't sound like she was sorry one bit.

Then Tim and Kat screamed in agony, accompanied by crunching and snapping.

They were destroyed.

I had to act quickly. I wasn't sure if Caius and Jane knew about me, but I wasn't going to stay to find out.

I left everything behind except my purse, which had the coven's collection of cash and credit cards and my phone and jumped out of my bedroom window and bolted. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear me, I left no trace for them to follow.

Running north, in 20minutes, I was already outside of Logan, UT.

Now to find somewhere to go.

Thank God it was passed sundown…

* * *

I dont know why I am still writing this. I love the idea, just dont know how to write it all out. I know it is really slow right now, it will pick up after the next chapter or two.  
I want to thank my single reviewer, Emberseve, who apparently loves this story so much that she made it a fave for her and me a fave author. I'll return the favor soon Hun and start reading your Twilight stories too! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper  
I didn't need to do this anymore. My reason for staying here was gone, so I was leaving too.

They would understand. They all knew I was just doing this for her. And now with her gone, I had no reason to stay here and continue this way of life anymore.

I left the room I shared with her and raced down the stairs. Passing both Esme and Carlisle in the front room, I was out the door without a word to either of them. They knew this was going to happen, and didn't make any move to stop me. They all knew that my ties weren't as strong with them as they were with her.

I was across the yard when it hit me. One deep breath and my previous life was a distant memory.

I went around to the back of the house and found them. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett… and Bella…

Before I made another step, Edward had me pinned against the ground. He knew what I was going to do, and until my target was his girlfriend, it didn't matter to him.

"Rose! Get Bella back home! Emmett, help me with him!" Edward yelled as he struggled with me.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled. I looked over and saw Bella walked toward us. My struggle with Edward and now Emmett was more fierce than anything I could've imagined.

"Bella get away from here! Now!" I heard the anger in his voice, both toward me for doing this, and to Bella, who was refusing to leave. Instead, she was headed right towards me.

"No. Edward, this isn't Jasper. Let him go." She told him. Brave girl. She wasn't scared at all. Braver girl.

"Bella, he is not fighting the temptation anymore. Get out of here!" Edward argued.

"Edward, I know Jasper. This isn't him."

She and Edward kept up their conversation as I continued to struggle against Edward and Emmett.

"Take him upstairs Emmett." Carlisle said when he and Esme appeared on the back porch.

I looked at them and felt many emotions emulating from our parents; fear, hurt, shame… but the most prominent emotion coming from both of them… understanding.

I didn't struggle with Emmett as he took me into the house and up the stairs. Rosalie was right behind him, making sure I didn't do a quick 180 and try again to go after Bella.

Emmett more or less threw me into the room with such force that my body cracked the floorboards beneath me.

"What the hell was that Jasper? Bella is right! That is not you! You know damn well that Alice wouldn't want you to act like that!!" Emmett's voice boomed. Rosalie's hand made contact with the back of his head and a deafening crack echoed throughout the house. "Ow! Sorry Rose, but you and I both know that she would want him to keep his control, even with her gone."

"He just saw the love of his life lose hers 2days ago… I think he has every right to be upset about it Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him. If it was possible, her face would've been more red than Alice's favorite blouse.

"Not to the point where he should return to the life we all know that he hated before he found Alice!" Emmett shouted back at her.

He was right. Thinking about it now, I didn't want that life again. True, Alice was the reason I was here with the Cullens, but even before her, I was disgusted with what I was when Maria changed me.

"Ok, both of you stop it! I know I lost it out there. But Emmett, you know that if it was Rose that was caught in that crowd of newborns instead of Alice, you would be acting the same way as me. So don't you dare tell me to get over it!" I stood up and shouted at both of them.

Emmett looked at me and then to Rose and nodded. He left the room and Rosalie looked up at me.

"He is scared Jasper. As much as he loved Alice, he is glad that it wasn't me in there. He knows he wouldn't have been able to handle it either." She told me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She walked over and gave me a quick hug and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

I laid on our bed… my bed…

Gone. I didn't want to believe it. I still expected to hear the Porsche pull into the garage and see her beautiful face all lit up after a long day of shopping and her tiny arms filled with shopping bags containing her purchases as proof of a good day.

I would give anything in the world to be able to hold her in my arms again, but that is not going to happen.

For a while after they left, each member of the family tried to come and talk to me. I didnt make any move to have conversations with any of them. I was too disgusted with what I had just done to want to talk about it.

After another knock, I let out a low growl. "Go away Emmett or I will destroy your jeep!" I shouted loud enough to make sure the entire town of Forks heard to leave me alone.

"Jasper? Its Bella." Her soft voice came through the door.

"I really don't want to talk right now Bella." I said, still immobile from my place.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you were alright." She replied.

Then I heard it. The most beautiful voice in my existence.

'Talk to her Jazz. She understands.'

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked over and let Bella in the room and then retreated back to my original place on the bed.

Bella walked in and sat down in the chair at the desk. I could feel all of her emotions, the same ones that I was feeling myself. She just sat there and looked at me.

"I miss her too Jasper." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I know what it is like to lose the one person that made your life worth living."

"Edward came back Bella. She… she is gone forever…" I was barely able to get the last two words out.

Bella sighed. "She is still here Jasper. As long as you remember her, she will never be gone. And definitely not forever." She explained.

I let out a long sigh. "You don't get it Bella…" I started, but she cut me off right there.

"I don't get it Jasper?? Ask everyone in the damn town what a zombie I was after you all left! Edward might as well had been killed. Now, I know he wasn't and she was, but out of everyone here, I understand the most what you are going through. Granted it isn't to the same extent as you, but I still understand." She told me.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any more easier to deal with." I replied back to her softly.

"I know. I miss her too Jasper. She was my best friend." She said with her voice starting to break in her last sentence.

"She was mine too…" I whispered. I sat up and hung my legs over the edge of the bed and held my face in my hands.

I heard Bella get out of the chair and climb onto the bed. She crawled behind me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and while her cheek lay on my shoulder, began to cry her tears and mine.

This chapter is kinda choppy because it started a completely different way. The original beginning was actually when Bella goes to talk to Jasper. Then I decided to show his struggle with who he was before Alice and now that she was gone.  
Jasper's story is starting to pick up. Beverly probably still has another chapter before it starts to pick up, depending if I am going to add more to it or leave it as is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Beverly  
I really had no clue where I could go. All I knew was that I couldn't let the Volturi find me or they would think that I was involved with whatever they killed Tim and Kat for.

I needed to find a new place.

Remembering the last time we stayed in Italy to see Aro and Caius, they often talked about another vampire to Tim… Carson… Carlton… Carlisle!

They said that he was something of a rarity in our world, being the fact that his coven had about half a dozen vampires when normal sized covens are only two or three at the most. With the exception of the Volturi of course.

Only problem… I had absolutely no clue where he was at.

'Carlisle… Compton?...' I thought as I started to slow down. I shook my head. That wasn't it.

"Carlisle and… Esme!" I nearly shouted when I remembered more pieces of the puzzle.

Now I just needed to find a computer so I can search for them in the public files.

It was getting late when I got to a small café in Twin Falls, ID.

It was already closed but there was a bank of computers inside.

Knowing I would be in and out before anyone had a clue what happened, I shoved my elbow into the glass window and before the glass reached the ground and the alarm began to go off, I was inside and had ran to the nearest computer.

When I turned it on and the desktop loaded, it was a dark brown background with the café's logo on it, DOTCOM Café.

I opened the internet and typed in 'Carlisle and Esme' in the search bar and began to scroll through the results until I found it.

'Carlisle and Esme Cullen; Forks, WA'. I clicked on the link and it brought up their address as well as the hospital where Carlisle worked.

Writing it down on the pad that was next to the mouse, I quickly erased the internet history and raced out of the café. I was two miles away when the police sirens raced down the street heading towards the café.

Breaking into a sprint, I wanted to get to Washington before sunrise so I don't give the Volturi even more reason to come after me than they already may have.

After three hours of a constant sprint, I was just inside of Bremerton. Only about 80miles till Forks.

I got to the hospital just before the sun would've come up if the sky wasn't completely overcast. Welcome to the Pacific Northwest.

Good thing that I had fed before arriving into town (hitch hiker who didn't know his left from his right) because, like every other hospital in the country, humans were everywhere.

I also had made sure not to breathe as much as possible as I walked through the automatic doors.

I made my way to the elderly lady sitting behind a desk. She looked up when I approached her and she was immediately startled. No shit. Red eyes are probably something they don't see very often except for Carlisle and Esme.

I smiled as I began to improv. "Contacts. Mom and Dad hate them." I laughed. At the mention of my parents, my stomach lurched.

The woman nodded in an attempt of understanding. "Can I help you Sweetheart?"

Sweetheart… my heart would've stopped at that word if it had been beating for the last five decades.

"Yes, can you tell me when Dr. Cullen will be in today?"

The woman, whose nametag read Sharon, looked at me. "That information is restricted to authorized personnel only. And family."

"Oh I am family. I'm his-" I began, but Sharon cut me off.

"You are not Dr. Cullen's daughter. Either of them." She interrupted.

Good thing she mentioned that too. I was about to say I was his daughter.

I laughed. "No, I'm his niece. I just got into town to surprise him and my aunt Esme." I quickly explained.

"I didn't know Dr. Cullen had family out of state." She commented.

"Yeah well, he and my dad don't get along very well. Please, just tell me when he will be in and where his office is and I will be on my way." I asked as politely as I could, despite my growing irritation with this woman.

Sharon finally saw fit to give me what I needed. "He should be here within the hour. His office is on the fourth floor."

I finally smiled. "Thank you." I began to walk away but turned back to Sharon. "Don't tell him I'm here. Please? It's a surprise."

"I promise Dear. Go on and he should be there soon."

"Thank you."

I walked across the polished floor to the elevator and just before the doors closed, I heard Sharon greet Dr. Cullen as he walked into the hospital.

The doors soon opened to the fourth floor and I rushed out. I found a nurse and asked if she knew where Dr. Cullen's office was.

"Of course. Every female in this hospital does. Including some patients. Around that corner, 82 feet down, third door on the left."

As she walked away and met up with a couple nurses, I saw her fixing her hair, in anticipation of the doctor's arrival.

I arrived at his office and stood to the side, waiting for him to come around the corner.

After a few minutes, I heard the elevator doors open and a chorus of four young voices chimed 'Good morning Dr. Cullen', followed by schoolgirl-like giggles.

"Good morning ladies. How is your head feeling today Michelle?" a smooth voice echoed through the hallway.

"Much better Dr. Cullen. Thank you for giving me that prescription." Michelle answered. I could almost hear a giant grin spreading across her face.

"Always welcome Michelle. You ladies have a good day." He told them and began walking down the hall.

As he turned the corner and started approaching me, I began to worry. What if he didn't want to help me? Helping me would put himself and his family in danger. Maybe he didn't want to get involved.

Before I had a chance to change my mind, a blonde male stood in front of me.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Instead of saying 'No thank you' and rushing away, entirely different words escaped my mouth.

"Gold eyes…"

It was then he noticed my red ones.

He cleared his throat. "Lets talk inside my office." He said so quietly that only I would be able to hear him.

I slowly walked into his office and turned to face him when he followed me in and closed the door.

More reviews would be nice to have, but I am not one of those authors who crave those. I am writing this story for me because I've had the idea in my head for a long time now and am proud of myself for still writing this, even with lack of enthusiasm from the public.  
Lets see if any of you decide to shock me with some reviews. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Jasper*

Much to Edward's objections, Bella stayed in the room with me the entire night.

We would talk and I read when she finally succumbed to sleep.

"Jasper?" Edward was standing guard outside the door.

"Still asleep Edward. You would know if she wasn't." I told him for the trillionth time. "Go hunt with Emmett."

"You need to hunt more than I do. That is what is worrying me with Bella in there with you."

He was right on the hunting. I hadn't gone since before the battle.

While in conversation with my brother, I hadn't noticed Bella woke up. Her emotions were still as calm as if she were still sleeping.

"Edward," she started, "Jasper is fine. I am fine." She told him from her place on the bed.

"I know that Bella. But it would make me feel much better if I were in there with you two."

"Tell you what, you go out with Emmett for the day, and when you get back, Jasper will go hunting with him and Rosalie and we can be together. Deal?"

A long silence followed and I knew Edward was trying to find a way out of this deal. "Alright." He finally sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Go have fun with Emmett."

After much reassurance from Bella and myself that no harm would come to her, he finally left to challenge Emmett to a race through the woods.

Bella stretched like a cat and turned onto her side to face me.

"Still wanna talk?" she looked at me.

"Its weird Bella. I mean, she is gone, but… I can still feel her. Last night after you fell asleep, I was reading and suddenly I felt… pressure on my back. Not a lot, but it was just enough to think as though it was her. It was the exact amount of weight on my back that she would put when she would try to tackle me." I tried to explain and still hold onto my sanity.

"That's not uncommon Jasper. I'm sure that's just Alice being Alice. Even with her physically gone, spiritually, she wants you to know that she is still with you."

"You believe in the afterlife?" I questioned her.

"Why not? I mean, after we die, some part of us probably still sticks around to make sure our loved ones are safe. Call it angels, ghosts, spirits, whatever you want. I know she is still here. And if she is as determined and crazy now as she was when she was here, I can bet that I will still be getting new clothes appearing in my closet for a long time."

I cracked a small smile and nodded. That was my girl. Not even the afterlife would probably be able to stop her from making Bella into her own dress-up doll.

"You know everything will be ok again. It is just going to take some time to get there." Bella told me.

"I know. I just wish… I want to get to that time now. So all this pain will be behind me." I tried explaining how I was feeling. The irony; I can manipulate everyone else's emotions but I cant express my own.

"That's the shitty part about this whole process Jasper. This whole grief process can take a life-" she paused, not wanting to say the word.

"A lifetime." I finished for her.

She nodded. "I didn't want to say it."

We sat in silence for a long time. It was almost as though nothing was wrong. We weren't talking about it. She was still fairly calm as opposed to the sadness that she gave out when we did talk about it.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" she finally said after 20minutes of silence.

"Sure."

"How come… Why haven't you… Nevermind. Its not right to ask."

"Bella, just ask. I promise I wont attack you."

She took a deep breath and let it out before she spoke again. "Why haven't you made everyone feel better? I mean, not being over it, but not dwelling on it either."

This caught me fairly off guard. I knew why I wasn't making everyone be in a better mood. "Isnt it kind of obvious? Because I'm not."

"That's why I didn't want to ask. Because it is obvious."

I couldn't put it any better than that. Its not like I am keeping them from getting through it. I'm just… not helping the process along any faster than it is going right now.

"Bella, there are some situations that I don't want to fix the emotions of everyone in the room. Situations that will, in the end, make us stronger mentally. And, as much as I want to make everyone feel better so I wont be bombarded with all of this grief that is, not only being thrown at me because of my ability, but also that is directed to me specifically because it was Alice that was killed, it seems to me that we need to get through this as normally as possible."

I started to hear a soft growling coming from Bella's direction. I laughed. "Forgot you need to still eat."

"Haha. Yeah. Edward still forgets that little fact himself sometimes."

We both stood and stretch a little bit. "I think Esme still has some cereal and pancake mix in the kitchen. Come on."

I opened the door for her and followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Morning." Esme called to us as we passed through the den to the kitchen. "Bella, there are things in there for you to make something."

"Thank you." Bella made her way to the kitchen as Esme called for my attention.

I walked over and met her in the den, already knowing what she was going to ask me.

"Jasper, I really want you to feel better about this but I don't know how to make that happen." She told me.

"I know. Just… let me get through this. Talking with Bella helps more than anything. Since she dealt with Edward leaving and all." I explained to her.

"That's good. But know that we are here for you too. Anytime you need to talk, just pull me aside. Alright?"

I nodded. "I will. Thank you Esme."

"Good. I love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I echoed back to her. We both leaned forward and kissed each other's cheek.

* * *

Hopefully none of you are thinking it but, incase any of you are, NO! This will not be a Jasper/Esme fic or Jasper/Bella fic. Just clearing that up right now before I get any messages from you people who take things too literally or seriously.  
This chapter is not my favorite. It has been kinda written out of order, meaning I was stuck on this chapter so I skipped it and wrote ahead with the next couple chapters before coming back to this one.

Reviews are always nice. But again, I am not doing this for the reviews. I've really gotten into this story and hopefully I will get alot farther into it than with my other stories in the past.

If you like it, tell me. If you dont, tell me why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Beverly*  
I sat across from Dr. Cullen in his office.

"So you're worried the Volturi is going to be looking for you because of something that JoAnn told them?" he asked in a whisper.

"If she told them I was involved in whatever they killed Tim and Kat for, then… well, you know them better than I do." My voice softened even more than it needed to.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do." He said as he placed his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"If you wish to not get your wife and children involved then I can just-" I started to explain but he interrupted me.

"Why would I deny to help my own niece?" he asked.

I froze for a second. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"I believe I am Uncle Carlisle now right?" he smiled.

I nodded. "I may need some time to get used to that." I told him.

"Of course." He replied and stood from his chair. "But before I bring you home, I will need to inform you that we are different from others our kind. But that will come later. I have appointments all day. So stay close by and when we go home, we will start to figure all of this out."

"Ok. Mind if I read some of your books to keep myself occupied?"

"Help yourself to anything in here. I will be coming in and out today."

And with that, he went to his filing cabinet, pulled out a couple files and left the office.

-

Dr. Cullen and I walked out of the hospital after the sun was already past the horizon.

"I called Esme and told her the situation. Beverly, you hunt humans, correct?" he asked after we were inside his Mercedes.

I looked at him oddly. "Of course. How else would I have survived for the last few decades?" I almost laughed.

He nodded as he started the car. "I'll need to make another call home before we get there then." He commented as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Okay, now to tell you the most important thing," he paused. "my family and I… we do not feed on humans."

My head whipped around so fast that were I still human, I would surely had given myself whiplash. "What? How do you… how can you…" I stuttered.

"We get our nutrition from animal blood, not human blood. That is why my eyes are gold, as well as my family's." he answered the questions I couldn't get myself to ask.

Just then his phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment, Beverly." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen… Sorry Sweetheart, I didn't look at the ID… I am on the way with Beverly now, we just left the hospital. Tell Edward to have Bella home before we arrive… Just as a precaution. I'll see you soon… I love you too." He hung up the cell and turned back to me. "My apologies Beverly. That was my wife."

"No problem. So… animals? I don't get it."

"There is a lot of explanation behind that decision. That can be addressed later. But something else you must know, my son Edward's girlfriend, Bella, is human. And with you have been raised on human blood, there Is going to be some figuring to do with that situation. Also, my family very recently suffered the loss of our daughter Alice. Jasper, her husband, is still greatly suffering from the loss." He continued.

My breath caught in my throat. "I'm very sorry Dr. Cullen. Can I ask how it happened?"

Dr. Cullen blinked a few times and focused on the road. "We recently had to battle with some newborns who were targeting Bella. Alice, unfortunately, got caught in a crowd of them and they destroyed her." The sound of his voice told me that Alice was very much missed by him and his family.

"I'm very sorry Dr. Cullen. Maybe I shouldntve-" I started.

"Nonsense. I am not going to leave my niece to hide from the Volturi on her own when we can keep her with us. As much as we all miss her, we are slowly getting through it."

"Thank you." I felt very grateful that, despite the tragedy of losing Alice, he was still willing to help me.

"Here we are." He announced when he pulled off of the main road and into a private dirt driveway that was surrounded by trees.

He drove along a long drive until the house came into view.

I gapped. "Its beautiful." I said softly.

"Come on. Everyone should be here." Dr. Cullen told me as we both climbed out of the car.

I followed him up the steps and hesitated just outside of the door as he walked in.

He stopped when he noticed I hadn't followed him inside. "Beverly, it is ok. Come on." He coaxed. Gently pulling my elbow, he brought me inside of the house.

He led me into the living room. "Please, have a seat. I am going to find everyone." He pointed to a beautiful white couch. When I sat down, my nerves began to get the best of me.

A couple seconds later, Dr. Cullen reentered with a beautiful brunette.

"Beverly, this is my wife Esme. Esme, Beverly." Dr. Cullen introduced us.

"Mrs. Cullen." I greeted her appropriately.

"Please Sweetheart, call me Esme, or Aunt Esme as Carlisle explained."

"Esme." I smiled ever so slightly. "Your home is very beautiful."

"Thank you Dear. Well," she sighed hard. "I wish the kids were here for this but Edward went to take his girlfriend home and Emmett and Rosalie were finally able to get Jasper out hunting and Alice is-" Esme suddenly stopped herself.

"Dr. Cullen told me what happened. I'm very sorry for your family's loss." I told her quickly. I didn't want her to think about it anymore than she had to.

"Thank you Dear." She replied softly. "Are you hungry? When Carlisle told me you were coming, I had Emmett being me a few bottles back from his hunt this morning." She explained, wanting to get off of the topic of Alice.

"Oh. Thank you but I already had a-" I stopped. They don't hunt humans.

"A human." Esme easily finished for me.

"Yes… before I got to the hospital. I wasn't aware that your family didn't feed on humans." I explained, fearing that she already thought I was some horrible monster.

"Yes, it is a moral decision among other things." She told me.

Vampires with morals. That's a new one.

I heard an engine in the distance.

"Edward. Hopefully the other three with be in-" Esme told me but was interrupted when three vampires, two males and one female burst through the door, soon followed by another male.

"Just in time kids. Go clean up and come back downstairs so we can introduce you properly." Dr. Cullen told them.

Before the first three disappeared upstairs, I got a fairly good look at them.

One male had short curly hair and was holding the hand of the female, who was a gorgeous blonde, both were covered in minor bits of blood and dirt. The blonde male, in contrast, was completely covered in blood and dirt. The last male with bronze hair was absolutely spotless. I figured him to be Edward.

He walked over and stood in front of me. "Your figuring is correct. I'm Edward Cullen." He told me in a smooth voice.

My jaw dropped and I heard Esme and Dr. Cullen laugh softly. "How did you…" my voice failed me.

"I'm sorry. In addition to our normal abilities, I can also hear people's thoughts. Welcome to the land of no privacy." He smiled.

"Edward." Dr. Cullen said his name as any father would say his son's name when he was beginning to get into trouble.

"Just kidding Carlisle. I am able to block out people pretty well. And that is mainly us. So don't worry. I'll try and keep out of your mind."

I nodded slowly. "Good to know. I'm Beverly."

"Nice to meet you." He walked over and sat on a chair opposite me.

The other three came back downstairs, all clean as though they were inside the house all day.

"Everyone, this is Beverly. She is going to be my niece. Beverly, this is Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper." Dr. Cullen introduced us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was going to continue, probably to introduce Alice but stopped himself just in time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far. Though they are few and far between, they are very appreciated. Next chapter up very soon *like tonight soon* after this one gets cleared. Then I am going to be watching the red carpet coverage of the Twilight premiere. Cant wait till Thursday!!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Jasper*  
"Everyone, this is Beverly. She is going to be my niece. Beverly, this is Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper." Carlisle introduced the new girl to us. Looking at her, I saw something I hadn't seen for a long time for more than a moment… red eyes…

"Hey." Emmett said casually to her. Rosalie gave her a very stiff greeting, much like she gave Bella the first time we met her.

"Pleasure to meet you." I decided to remain polite and distant. Unlike Alice, who would dance over to Beverly and give her a sweet hug, much like she did to Bella for the first time.

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." She told us as she looked over each of us.

Her emotions changed as her eyes past over each of us. Looking at Emmett and Rosalie, a touch of envy flowed from her. Carlisle and Esme were receiving enormous amounts of gratitude. Content feelings were aimed toward Edward. And to me, sadness.

"Jasper, we are going to need papers for her." Carlisle mentioned.

Yes, another trip to J. I nodded. "I'll go to Seattle in a couple weeks."

"Papers?" Beverly asked, confusion being the dominant emotion now.

"Birth certificate, ss card, school records, all of those things to prove to the human world that are you do exist." Carlisle explained.

"You all do that?" she asked.

"What did you think we are? Hermits?" Rosalie asked harshly.

It wasn't until then that I noticed the emotion coming from my sister: betrayal.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme full named her. That's a change. Usually it is Emmett that gets full named.

"Well, it is just odd to me that just days after we lose Alice, she shows up." Rose exclaimed.

"Shut up Rosalie." Both me and Edward told her through gritted teeth.

Before anyone could say anything else, Emmett had his wife upstairs in their room to calm her down.

"I apologize for Rosalie, Beverly. She tends to be a little…"

"Hostile?" Edward gave Carlisle the word he wouldn't dare say about his daughter.

"… to newcomers." Carlisle conveniently didn't correct Edward, at least outloud.

"Its ok, it was the same reaction with JoAnn when I was turned. Nothing new to me." Beverly explained.

"So you did previously belong to your own family?" Esme asked with genuine interest.

"Family… probably isn't the best word for describing us. I mean, compared to your family, we definitely were not a family unit. But when I was changed in '57, I stayed with Tim and JoAnn. Then things happened between the two of them and she left. Then Kat came about 20years ago."

Sadness overwhelmed her and no one asked her to continue.

"Carlisle, if we are done here, I told Bella I wouldn't be too late." Edward was, in his own way, telling Carlisle that he didn't want to hear anymore of Beverly's thoughts.

'Oh yes Edward. Must use the excuse of watching Bella sleep to get out of here.' I thought, knowing full well that he would hear it.

As if to confirm, he glared back at me.

"Go on Edward. Tell Bella good night for us." Carlisle answered him, oblivious to the recent exchange between the two of us.

Edward got up and left, going to Bella's for the night like he did every night.

"Jasper, can I see you for a moment?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course. Excuse me, Esme, Beverly." I followed Carlisle outside as Esme took Beverly upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Jasper, you know ordinarily I wouldn't ask this from you, especially right now after what has happened, but it would mean a lot to me if you can keep an eye on Beverly for me. Just make sure she is doing okay adjusting." My father asked me.

"She seems just fine to me Carlisle. Why would-" then I understood. "You want me to keep an eye on her when we are around humans."

"Yes, she has been raise on human blood. I just thought that you could relate best with the struggle that is going to be happening to her in the future. I already let Edward know that I am counting on him as well on her impulses and thoughts. And he knows to keep Bella away for a while as well. She was fine today at the hospital but that is because she fed before she got there." He explained.

"I'll try." I said. Honestly, I didn't want to, but to help a vampire become one of us would've been something that Alice would jump at the chance of doing. I was going to do it for her.

"Thank you. And Jasper… you know that I am in no way trying to replace Alice with Beverly. Alice was far too special to ever think about being replaced."

I nodded. "I know. Thank you Carlisle." I said quietly.

We walked back inside and I made my way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Ok, to be completely honest, I really dont know where to go after my for my next Jasper chapter *I already have Beverly's next chapter written*. So the next update may not be for a while because I like to be a chapter or two ahead of what I post.  
As always, reviews are welcome!


End file.
